


女祭司、世界与死神

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 没事别调戏酒保行吗。





	女祭司、世界与死神

约翰是一个负责夜班的酒保——不过，在酒吧上班，在夜班才正常吧？

约翰上夜班的意思是，他负责最晚的那一班，一直到凌晨一点，而周五周六看情况会到凌晨两三点。

其实现在通常上不到那么晚，现在人大多更喜欢网上交朋友，在外面疯玩也不会熬到太晚，一般到十一点多，这个小酒吧就会只剩稀稀拉拉几个常客，福尔摩斯先生就是常客之一。

“7%的伏特加。”这是福尔摩斯先生跟约翰说的第一句话。

一般约翰会微笑着回应：“您喝多了。”或者“对不起，我们没有这种酒。”

但对方看起来一点都不像是在开玩笑。

甚至掏出来了一只20mL的小量筒。

当时与酒保谈话的只有这位随身携带小量筒的先生，约翰在吧台后面撅着嘴巴，感觉热闹的人群与他无关，他现在要照顾一位找茬的蠢货。

但他还是为这位要求刁钻的先生清洗了量筒，仔细量出来14mL伏特加。

接下来，他并不知道该怎么弄出200mL混合物，他把那只装了酒的小量筒递了回去。

福尔摩斯先生就像是变魔术那样拿出了一只500mL大量筒。

－－－

约翰以为“变魔术那样”只是一种修饰罢了。

之前的量筒事件给约翰留下了很深印象，他或多或少都会多在意一下这个穿着漂亮西服出现在酒吧但身边没有伴的奇怪男人。

他会找到一些陌生人聊天，虽然约翰不知道他们在聊什么，但大多数时候福尔摩斯能惹得那些姑娘们笑得花枝乱颤，姑娘们的男朋友们也显得挺开心。

他是一个没事干的魔术师，在酒吧给人做免费的小表演，稍晚的时候要一杯7%的伏特加，一晚最多不超过三杯——话说回来面对这种没有标明价格的酒，福尔摩斯还算大方的很。

有一次他就在吧台目睹了一次，那时他正在吧台后面忙，听到福尔摩斯先生让两位姑娘抽牌——几乎所有魔术师都会的技巧：“我能猜出你抽的是什么牌。”

夏洛克在那位抽牌的姑娘抽出纸牌后脱口而出了答案：“红桃4。”

姑娘看了眼牌面，之后笑了起来：“不是，我再给你一次机会。”

“黑桃9，我知道，但你抽了两张，你该抽出来的就是红桃4。”

姑娘们一脸难以置信的样子，约翰好奇地偷瞟了一眼，那位姑娘手里的牌被她涂着酒红色指甲油的手指捻成两张。

“我们能再试一次吗？保证这次只抽一张。”

福尔摩斯笑着点头，他随意地移开了视线，给约翰递来一个意味不明的微笑。

－－－

到了快打烊的时候，只剩一桌坐在角落的熟客，不聊到约翰请他们离开是不会走的。

这时候，约翰认为早已经走掉的魔术师又出现在了吧台。

“想来试一下吗？”他拿出那副扑克牌。

“谢谢您的好意，先生，可我还在上班。”

“约翰，你的本名？”魔术师目光落在他的白色衬衣的胸牌上。

“是的，我就叫这个，朋友都这么叫我。”

“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，”福尔摩斯先生自我介绍道，“请叫我夏洛克。”

约翰又开始噘嘴了。快打烊了。但还没打烊。他还有班要上，不想跟客人聊天。

“就一张，约翰，之后我就不来烦你了。”

约翰看了夏洛克一眼，用表情说“请说到做到”。

他洗过牌后抽出了一张卡牌，他知道规矩，在魔术师给出答案前他不能看牌面。

“这张牌有点难。”不像之前的迅速给出答案，这次魔术师迅速卖了个关子。

“啊，那就看你的本事了。”

约翰把那张牌扣在吧台后面，手上仍旧在忙自己的事情。

“我感觉到了，数字是6。”

“很好，现在只剩下四个选项了，花色呢？”

约翰不明白对方为什么要拖时间。他是酒保，但店是老板的，他真的不能请人喝酒，多熟都不行。

“不得不说，这花色我真没想到，The Lovers。”

“什么？”

约翰没有听懂。

“54张扑克牌里，你抽出一张恋人。”

约翰用手翻过牌面，一张非常花哨的牌，但不是Joker，赤身裸体的亚当夏娃，禁果与蛇，罗马数字六。

居然是一张塔罗牌。

约翰不知道该说什么，他应该先检查一下那些牌的。

“你不觉得这预示着些什么吗，约翰？”说这话的时候，夏洛克的眼睛亮晶晶的。

约翰看着夏洛克殷勤的表情，终于知道自己该说什么了。

“Piss off。”

“面对魔术师，一般人可不会这么说。”

“哦，那他们说什么？”

“That was amazing。”夏洛克一字一顿，学着那些被他超凡绝技惊艳到的观众。

约翰继续板着脸，直到再也装不下去笑了起来，将那张伪装成扑克的塔罗还给了夏洛克。

－－－

又到了快打烊没什么人的时候。

“其实塔罗牌里有一张魔术师了，就是1，寓意创造。”

“真厉害，那你是第一张。”

“不，还有一张0，你是第一张。”

“那张是什么？”约翰好奇地问，这回他是真的好奇了。

夏洛克很快的笑了一下，不知道从哪里掏出了一张演出票，推到约翰面前。

“可以赏脸来看我的表演吗？我知道你明天休息，你来了我就会告诉你答案。”

“你知道，我可以谷歌的。”

夏洛克又给他了一个“我知道”的笑容。

约翰并不知道原来一个男人可以有这么多种好看的笑容。

－－－

0，愚人。

而且那张演出票上魔术师的名字根本不是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

约翰换下了自己做酒保穿的白衬衫和黑围裙，穿上他钟爱的针织毛衣和舒适的牛仔裤。虽然感到被愚弄，仍旧出现在了剧场。

这张票的位置绝对不是最好的，埋在人群中，约翰身边一个是位带着孩子来看魔术的中年妇女，一个是戴着棒球帽低头玩手机的小伙子。而且他已经坚持了23分钟了，那上面所有表演者除了身高跟他差不多的魔术师和比魔术师还要矮的助手外，并不能看到一个高个子混蛋。

他就那么熬过了飞散的扑克牌、帽子里的兔子与胸口飞出的白鸽。

接着一个大水箱出现了，约翰对魔术不很感兴趣，但也知道这是重头戏——极限逃脱。

敢玩这种被五花大绑丢进水箱再逃跑的家伙，不管是什么技巧，至少勇气可嘉。

“钥匙被他裹上石蜡吞到了胃里，没什么稀奇的。”

……原来你就坐我旁边啊，约翰腹诽到，有时魔术师玩起神秘来真的会让人喜欢不起来。

“你不是来让我看你的表演吗？”

“我的表演才刚刚开始。”

夏洛克摘下了伪装用的棒球帽，那头卷发被压得很搞笑，夏洛克在黑暗的剧场里把头发拨弄得蓬松，发型终于变得能看的时候，夏洛克的手里还握着一朵玫瑰。

约翰很犹豫。

“请不必多想。”夏洛克将玫瑰伸到约翰的鼻尖下。

那是一朵货真价实的玫瑰。约翰把那朵花捏在手里，无所适从。

－－－

夏洛克告诉约翰，他被魔术师的工会除名了。

因为每次做交流的时候，夏洛克总能一眼看出对方魔法的玄机所在。

绞尽脑汁想了一年的机关，上来就被点破，实在很不爽。

约翰问夏洛克的魔术是不是没人能看破。

夏洛克却说自己从来只是模仿。

魔术，就是一场精妙的骗局，让观众沉浸在奇迹的玄妙里，说破就不好玩了。夏洛克偏偏喜欢当那个拆台的。

那你不应该是个魔术师，约翰想了一下后说，你是魔术师的敌人。

彼时，被水浸透的魔术师成功从不可能逃脱的水箱中逃离，全场掌声雷动，口哨和欢呼不绝于耳。

夏洛克只好贴着约翰的耳朵说话：“谢谢你，怪不得你不喜欢我的魔术。”

湿润温暖的气息打在约翰敏感的耳垂上，仿佛无数的轻吻。

“没有。”约翰捏着那朵玫瑰。

－－－

今天夏洛克又点了7％的伏特加。

并且表演了向悬空的杯子中倒苏打水。

围观的酒客们散去后，约翰主动凑到夏洛克身边。

“你还没有说为什么我是0。”

“考考你，为什么那天我知道你抽到了恋人。”

“我又不是你。”约翰一边把吧台下面的玻璃杯子码齐一边摇头。

“答案非常简单。”夏洛克把那天的扑克放在吧台上请约翰过目。

54张，每一张都是恋人牌。

这魔术的玄机也太蠢了点吧。

现在夏洛克又露出了一个殷勤的笑容。

而约翰终于知道自己哪里蠢了。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.约翰仔仔蠢在到现在才知道傻洛克喜欢他；
> 
> 2.有关标题。女祭司、世界和死神，在塔罗里的数字分别是：2、21、13——221B。玩了个梗，没别的意思。
> 
> 3.1和0，不是很搞事嘛www
> 
> “希望你不是在暗示什么不好的东西。”约翰仔仔害怕。
> 
> 千言万语就是想上床


End file.
